La pluie
by Loreilai Yuy
Summary: OS Dans l'eau des remords, quelqu'un coule et a besoin d'aide...


Inspi : 'Il attend la pluie' d'Hélène Segara, mon cours d'histoire, un de mes poème et les dessins en marge de mes cours de français sur Rimbaud.

Auteur : Loreilaï Yuy

Base : GW

Disclaimer : Sont pas n'a moi et le vole de bishonens est illégal donc, ben, me reste plus qu'a économiser.

Genre : angst/déprime (c'est quoi la limite entre les deux ?), shonen ei très léger, POV.

Tapage du 25/06/2004 au 15/07/2004 (11h52 le matin)

Ecriture du 27/01/04 à 22h - ¼ et 28/01/04 à 9h -10 en cours de français, jusqu'au 12/02/04 au ski (snow) : Demain (enfin aujourd'hui) on est vendredi 13 vers 3h du mat' (passionnant, ne ?)

* * *

**La pluie.**

Il pleut ce soir. Pas un orage, pas une brume d'été, une simple pluie, une pluie de printemps. Le soleil se couche derrière les nuages, les quelques lumières au loin s'éteignent peu a peu. Les fils d'or de la toile du soleil s'égarèrent dans les nuages et se reflètent sur les gouttes, colorant les dernières secondes de jour de mille couleurs chatoyantes.

000

Une silhouette se dessine dans l'herbe. Quelqu'un n'est pas rentré chez lui. Chez lui personne ne l'attend, car chez lui ça n'existe pas. Il n'est chez lui nul part et il ne veut pas l'être.

Une frêle silhouette dans l'herbe humide, une pluie fine et douce qui tombe légèrement. Les étoiles s'emparent du ciel et la lune est voilée par les nuages sombres.

La pluie tombe.

000

Il pleut. J'aime la pluie. La luie fine et fraîche comme celle ci. La pluie pure et claire. C'est la pluie qui me sauve. Ou alors c'est moi qui essaye de me sauver ? La pluie est comme une gomme, comme un linge propre. Elle efface les erreurs, elle supprime les taches. La pluie pure lave les champs, les ruisseaux, les villes, la pluie pure me lave. Elle me lave de mes fautes, de mes erreurs. Du moins, elle l'a toujours fait autrefois. Mais aujourd'hui la pluie ne peut plus rien pour moi, les taches qui me recouvrent sont indélébiles. J'ai essayé de les faire partir mais elles restent, elles resteront toujours, a jamais, même la pluie, mon ami de toujours n'y peut rien.

/6/

Je m'inquiète ; il n'est pas rentré, encore une fois. Ces dernier temps il reste souvent dehors la nuit. Pourquoi ? Je ne sais pas mais je crois le deviner. Il n'accepte pas cette idée, il la repousse de toutes ses forces ; mais il devra bien finir par l'accepter, on ne peut pas lutter contre la fatalité. Et celle ci nous prouve que les faits sont là, bien réels, indéniables. Il pleut dehors. Est-il encore partit dans un de ces troquets ou Quatre ira le chercher demain matin ? Ou bien est-il dehors sous la pluie ? Je ne sais pas ce qui est mieux pour lui, je ne sais pas ce que je préfère pour lui.

000

Le ciel. Le vrai ciel d'où descend mon amie. Tu ne peux pas me sauver, aujourd'hui ni plus jamais.

/6/

C'est assez ! J'ai consulté mes informateurs et tous les autres sont en mission. Je ne peux pas le laisser seul dehors alors que personne ne l'attend, c'est insensé.

000

Une silhouette quitte sa chambre douillette pour les prés de la nuit. Elle avance imprécise sous la pluie.

/6/

Quelque chose me dit qu'il n'est pas dans un bar ; peut être est-ce le coin qui est un peu vide ou est-ce juste une intuition. Quoi qu'il en soit je me dirige vers les prés de la rivière, mu par cette même sensation.

000

Toujours la pluie tombe, toujours je me sens sale. Taches indélébiles sur mon coeur, gouttes carmines sur mes mains. Toutes, toutes, elles restent dans mon esprit, chacune est plus sombre, chacune est plus récente.

000

Un bruissement de pas sort la silhouette allongé sous la pluie de sa semi torpeur. Le jeune homme avance vers elle tout doucement.

/6/

Je l'ai trouvé, je l'ai enfin trouvé. Il est là, allongé sous la pluie, dans un état désastreux. Il est trempé, ses cheveux sont défaits. Mes pas semblent le réveiller.

000

Qui vient ici a cette heure ? (vendredi 13, 3h du mat' insomnie rumesque, désolééé) Je n'en sais rien et je ne veux pas le savoir ! Qu'il passe son chemin ! Mais non, il s'approche. Laissez moi seul avec mes crimes !

/6/

Il trésaille d'énervement quand je me retrouve à quelque pas de lui. Je prends la veste sèche que j'ai emmenée sous la mienne et lui la pose sur ses épaules gracieuses.

000

Cette fois c'est a peine si je ne fais as un bon d'un mètre de haut. Je repousse la veste proposée en me retournant. J'ai l'intention de faire partir cet intrus, qu'il me laisse seul avec mes taches !

- Pourquoi ?

Il a parlé le premier, il vient me déranger et il me questionne !

- Tu vas attraper froid sans ma veste.

Je me retourne complètement.

-. . . !

Il me sourit et replace **sa** veste sur **mes **épaules, puis il s'agenouille en face de moi.

- Que ce que... ? Je commence.

- Il ne fait pas bon de rester seul avec ses remords, me coupe t'il.

Comment a t'il deviné ?

/6/

Je m'approche un peu plus de lui et recale la veste. Son doux visage est baigné d'eau de pluie et, de larmes ?

Je les essuie d'un revers de main, il frémit.

000

- Tu ne peux pas les faire revenir, tu ne dois pas te sentir coupable.

Je n'en peux plus. Je ne pensais pas que quelqu'un comprendrait.

- Il faut que tu les laisses partir. Sinon tu ne pourras pas vivre heureux.

- C'est de ma faute... ! J'ai presque crié.

- Tu ne dois pas les oublier, tu dois les accepter.

Je suis agité de tremblements, je m'accroche à sa veste, il me relève le visage vers lui.

- Tu n'y pouvais rien, c'était leur destin. Ils ne t'en veulent pas, j'en suis certain.

C'est trop. J'explose en larmes et me colle contre son torse tiède.

/6/

Je le prends dans mes bras et le berce doucement. A ce moment il m'apparaît tel qu'il est réellement : un jeune garçon sortit trop tôt du monde de l'enfance. Je ne l'en sers qu'avec plus de force.

Et puis, la crise semble passer, il relève la tête et me regarde. Et miracle, il me sourit.

- Zechs...

J'aime la façon dont il prononce mon nom.

- Oui Duo ?

Il s'approche et pose ses lèvres sur les miennes pour un chaste baiser.

-Merci.

* * *

Fin? 4h20 du mat'

Peut être que je ferrai une séquelle si j'ai l'inspi. Y a pas de petite note Oo !

Note pour rien dire 1 : J'ai eu l'idée de ce truc en cours d'histoire et j'ai du attendre de rentrer d'avoir fait mes devoirs et manger pour pouvoir écrire. Je sais pas si vous savez combien c'est frustrant de pas pouvoir écrire quand on a l'inspi, pas que je me gène pour écrire en cours d'habitude mais ce prof m'en veux à mort °

Note pour rien dire 2 : J'ai encore rêver de Feifei. Les cheveux à Feifei, la chemise à Feifei, Feifei sur sa moto... Bref faut que j'arrête sinon In va me tuer !

Note pour rien dire 3 : Au départ ça devait être un 2+1 puis un 1+2 mais se sera probablement un 6+2, remarquez que Duo-kun reste toujours.


End file.
